


For Eternity

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [13]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Immortality, IronStrange, M/M, StrangeIron, Tony is a God, Tony wants to make Stephen immortal, a literal god, and my love of old mythology, god AU, or make himself mortal, this was born from me watching too much New Legends Of Monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: ““I’ve found a way, Stephen.”“A way to what?” Stephen asked lazily, hands still tracing idle patterns across Tony’s chest.“A way for you to stay with me. Forever.”-OR-Tony is a literal god. He doesn’t want to lose Stephen.





	For Eternity

“I’ve found a way, Stephen.” 

 

“A way to what?” Stephen asked lazily, hands still tracing idle patterns across Tony’s chest.

 

“A way for you to stay with me. Forever.” 

 

Stephen froze up a bit at this. “You really have?”

 

“It can also remove a god’s immortality.” Tony’s hands came to settle over Stephen’s. “You get to decide.”

 

Tony didn’t need to tell the sorcerer what he meant; already Stephen was staring up at Tony in shock.

 

“You… Tony, I can’t take your immortality.” He gestured vaguely towards the city skyline, visible through the window. “They need you.”

 

“But I need  _ you. _ ” Tony’s gaze searched Stephen’s own. “Either for eternity, or for this life.”

 

Stephen breathed in shakily. “Then I’ll protect Earth with you. Forever.”

 

A small, soft smile overcame Tony’s face, and he leaned forward to gently kiss Stephen.

 

“I’ll love you for all eternity,” the god promised, resting his forehead against the sorcerer’s.

 

“Not if I love you for all eternity first.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just an idea I had okay take it


End file.
